Founding Ponies
Why not check My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki for information on the original Founders of Equestria? Equestria was founded by six ponies. These ponies were the leaders and their cohorts from three seperate pony tribes: Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. These tribes had conflict among them. They had to leave their homeland when it was struck by an ice age. The tribes did not get along well, and thought best to leave their shared frozen land to find new lands for themselves, only for each leader of the tribes to find the same paradise and to fight over it. Because of the arguing, the blizzard from their old lands followed them and threatened to freeze the new lands; eventually, the three leaders were frozen. Their cohorts discovered that the cause of the blizzards were Windigoes, and it was because of their leaders' mutual hatred that they were doomed to freeze. But unlike their leaders, their cohorts didn't hate each other and would rather freeze as friends. Their friendship summoned the Fire of Friendship and they kept the fire going with talking, storytelling, singing (songs which became Hearth's Warming carols) and being in harmony with one another. The fire banished the windigoes and melted the ice, freeing the three leading ponies. All realising the importance of harmony, the six ponies became equal friends and founded their new paradise under the name Equestria. *'Chancellor Puddinghead': Leader of the Earth Pony tribe. *'Smart Cookie': Chancellor Puddinghead's secretary. *'Princess Platinum': The daughter of the Unicorn King, who acted as his representative and by extension the leader of the unicorn pony tribe. *'Clover the Clever': Adviser to Princess Platinum. The character shares her name with G2 pony Clever Clover. *'Commander Hurricane': Leader of the Pegasus pony tribe. *'Private Pansy': Subordinate of Commander Hurricane. Ponytale (Canceled) They were planned to appear in this game. They were regarded as the indirect creators and first holders of the Elements of Harmony. Unlike the episode they appeared in, in which they were played by Twilight and her friends, they would of had redesigns (with Smart Cookie, Commander Hurricane and Clover the Clever being stallions). As they appear as ghosts at each shrine, they were known as the Founding Spirits. They continue their story from the episode ''Hearth's Warming Eve'' with how as a momento from what happened in the cave, Clover the Clever has given each pony a flame from the Fire of Friendship which they call "Heartflames" and thus, with the unity of the tribes, begin to settle in new Equestria. However many challenges lay for them and because of how they relate to the creation of the Elements of Harmony, thats why they have made shrines throughout Equestria for the Elements of Harmony, connecting it's powerful magic to the very lands. Given Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Part 2 presented severe canon inaccuracies, the game was canceled without account that the TV show writers would even bother to put as much detail in the backstory. The director being not only too ambitious, but wanting to make a game with a story accurate to the cartoons. Category:Canon Category:Pony Category:Ponytale Category:History Category:G4 Characters